Voice In My Head
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: Murdock's past haunts him as his old friend makes a visit, Face doesn't know how to deal with this visitor. Face/Murdock Warning: yaoi in later chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM THE A-TEAM.
1. Chapter 1

Murdock had been up for three days; he noticed he was starting to shake from his restlessness. His usual antics calmed down lately and the team was concerned, but they didn't know how to handle it. The team was staying at a hotel for a couple nights; Murdock was pacing around the tiny room. His suitcase still packed; he never bothered to touch it. Beside it was the Bible, he had ripped out pages scattered around the bed. Murdock kept pacing around reciting parts of the torn pages. He jolted when he heard a knock on his door. He ran across the room, and stumbling. He opened the door quickly, the knocker's hand still in the conman had a surprised look on his face. Murdock sighed heavily, like he was expecting something else.

"Hey Face, sorry, I thought you might be someone else." Murdock said with relief, moving away from the door, as a sign that Face was welcome.

"Are you expecting someone?" Face said with confusion as he walked inside, Murdock had a blank stare for a minute, but that was enough to scare Face.

"No, no I'm not, I'm just... no, I'm not."

"You okay Murdock? You seem… out of it."

"No…no! I'm fine really!" Murdock said he started pacing the room again. Face didn't know what to do; Murdock was nuts but not this crazy.

"Murdock-"

"Be on your guard; and stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong," Murdock repeated that line a few times, his voice fading in volume. Face was afraid; he had never seen Murdock like this.

"Murdock, what are you talking about?"

"Our drill sergeant, he said that at our graduation, he… he drilled it into our heads, I thought about it when I was shot down, every one died… Roger died, he was… he was my friend, he died… in my arms… I watched him die…." Murdock trailed off; he had his hands up, like he was holding his friend again. Face just stood there, Murdock never talked about his experiences in the war before. It amazed Face that Murdock suddenly was talking like this.

"Why, why are you talking about this?" Face said, still unsure of what to say. Murdock looked at Face with moist eyes.

"Today's the day… the day I lost my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

It was high noon in Vietnam, Captain HM Murdock was ordered to fly in a Special Ops team. Roger was on board as the co-pilot. Murdock was testing the controls when Roger popped in,

"You ready buddy?"

"Almost, just checking everything," Murdock said while checking the gauges. Roger sat in his seat. Smiling happily, he checked his side quickly, he trusted Murdock's flying. Even though it was very deadly flying, he loved it.

"Alright HM, I'm waiting for my next near-death experience" Roger laughed, Murdock smiled.

"Well, when you ask, I deliver."

The flight was uneventful, the team in the back was talking to each other while Murdock and Roger occasionally look at each other and smile. When they arrived at their destination they lowered the helicopter and let the team jump out.

"You think the kids will be okay?" Roger said in a sweet tone like he was sending his children off to school.

"Don't worry about them, soon they'll be off to college and we'll be old and they will visit us in a nursing home." Murdock said with a huge grin on his face, he started to shift the controls to have the helicopter go higher. Roger looked out his window, and then suddenly everything changed for the worse.

"Oh God! Climb! Climb!" Roger yelled panicked. Murdock tensed, he had trained for this kind of action, but he hadn't had any in a long time. He tried to lift the helicopter but it only gained a little amount of speed. There were ricochets from bullets hitting the helicopter, Murdock wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a window shatter. He made a brake for it as soon as the helicopter was able to. He looked down to see a soldier with a bazooka. _Fuck!_ was all Murdock could think, he tried to have the helicopter climb as far as it could. Murdock heard a loud noise, Murdock wasn't sure what had happened, he looked in the back to see that the tail was on fire, he then noticed he was spinning uncontrollably. _Fuck! _Murdock thought again. He knew they were going to crash, he knew it, he looked at Roger… _Roger?_ Murdock thought, Roger wasn't talking or screaming, nothing, just leaning over the controls. Then it went blank.

_Be on your guard; and stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong. Also remember troops, __be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you.__Deuteronomy 31:6. _

"_The Bible is so boring," Roger leaned over to whisper to Murdock._

"_No kidding."_


	3. Chapter 3

So I finally figured out how to comment on this thing lol, hope you guys are liking the story so far, I posted this chapter then I realized I did a banged-up job proof-reading so I edited it and reposted it. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoy!

Murdock jolted awake, he was confused and shell shocked. He could barely hear his thoughts. He looked around and saw Roger, still hanging over the controls, blood dripping from his face.

"Roger!" Murdock yelled as he tried to reach over to him, pain shot through HM, he looked at himself and noticed his left arm was broken, and he had some glass in it, his chest hurt the most though. Murdock didn't care about the pain though, he unhooked his seatbelt and touched Roger, and he saw a slight movement and sighed heavily. _Good, he's okay _Murdock thought. He unhooked Roger's seatbelt and held him as gently as possible. Murdock noticed that his side door was the only way out of the wreckage. He kicked the door open and pulled Roger out. When they reached the ground Murdock finally took time to examine Roger. Roger was bleeding from his side, badly, he noticed he was shot, some bullets went through the glass of the chopper. Roger's head was bleeding as well. Murdock held Roger's head up and looked at it, he couldn't see anything but a scratch, but that doesn't mean anything. Roger finally opened his eyes.

"Roger! You okay? We were shot down."

"By what?"

"I don't know, I think a bazooka."

"Shit…"

"Yeah I know, you have some serious injuries, I'm going to try and contact help." Roger didn't respond, he was too tired to. Murdock went back inside the chopper and picked up the radio.

"Mayday, Mayday! Heuy shot down, medic needed immediately. Man down, repeat man down." There was no response, "Of course, why would it work?" Murdock threw down the radio. They were on their own for now. He went back to Roger; he was lying down on the ground peacefully. Murdock examined his wounds, Murdock couldn't take care of Roger's wounds, they were too severe. Roger's breath was ragged; he was living on borrowed time. Murdock just sat next to Roger, gently stroking his wet hair.

"You did a bang-up job on that copter."

"I did my best," Murdock said quietly, not looking at Roger. Murdock was disappointed in himself. "I panicked; I couldn't think; all I heard were the alarms."

"It's fine, we'll be fine. Not like I helped, I was passed out."

"You got shot…" Murdock looked at Roger, Roger was pale, deathly pale, Murdock was heart-broken.

"Did I? Didn't even know" Roger looked at himself. "Huh, no wonder my side hurts so bad."

"You shouldn't be joking."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get through this, I know it. I'm psychic remember?" That comment made Murdock laugh a little and smile. Then Murdock's worst fears came true. He heard people coming, and they were not friendlies. Vietcong came out from the woods and smiled as they saw Murdock and Roger. Roger strained himself to look at them. They held out their guns and pointed it directly at Murdock and Roger's heads.

"American?" One asked Murdock, Murdock nodded. The man asked in broken English, Murdock could barely understand him. "Your friend injured, you come with us."

"We ain't going with you." Murdock said firmly, with a stern face on.

"No? Well, hard way then." The other man grabbed Roger by the hair while the one that was talking to Murdock kicked him in the side. Murdock fell to the ground in agony. The man bent over to see Murdock.

"Don't you touch him!" Murdock yelled, unable to move. The man placed his foot on Murdock's side and applied pressure. Roger was squirming in the other man's grasp but he didn't have enough energy to do anything else. Murdock was in too much pain to move. The man holding Murdock down stared at him with curious eyes. He smiled while the pilot cringed.

"Alright, we kill your friend then," he said with no emotion in his voice. Murdock yelled and squirmed but was unable to break free. Roger stopped moving and stared as the man turned to him and lifted his gun to Roger's head. Murdock was in so much pain his vision started to blur. All he could do was yell for Roger. Roger stopped looking at the man and looked directly at Murdock, happiness in his eyes.

"I love you man" Roger said, then a loud shot from the man's gun and Roger fell to the ground beside Murdock. His eyes still open. Murdock couldn't do anything but cry. The man that shot Roger looked down at Murdock, then placed his gun against the surviving American's side.

"You're useless anyways." And he pulled the trigger and they walked away. Murdock lay their crying. Staring at Roger's lifeless eyes as blood dripped from the hole in his head. Murdock could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He crawled to Roger and lifted him in his arms. Murdock ignored the pain in his side and the blood he could feel slowly dripping down his side. All he cared about was holding his best friend. Murdock cried loudly, screaming at some points. He buried his head into Roger's lifeless body. Murdock thought about their friendship; boot camp; graduation; flying together; everything. And then, something snapped. Nothing felt real anymore. He just felt…cold. He felt like reality just slipped away, for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Murdock could see the other injured soldiers some crying in pain, others not able to speak or move because they were so badly hurt. Murdock just lay in his bed; his emotional pain was too much to bear. He didn't sleep anymore, every time he slept, he would think about Roger's face. It's always going to haunt him, he knew it. The doctors came and left, they gave him pills to help him sleep, they would put him a very deep sleep, he didn't have any dreams when he took them. He didn't like taking the pills though, he didn't want to forget Roger, he just didn't want the sadness to be there.

"Muuurdock, Murdock wake uuup…Owooo!"

Murdock squirmed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey buddy" Roger said to him, like nothing had happened, like he wasn't dead. Murdock jumped backwards, and cringed when his side shot pain.

"Whoa buddy, you got hurt pretty bad. Why you acting so funny? It's like you've seen a ghost." Roger smiled whole-heartedly.

"Who are you?" Murdock was scared; it's not every day your dead friend comes back.

"It's me silly! Roger, duh!"

"You're not Roger, Roger's dead. D-E-A-D."

"I know how to spell dead, and I never said I wasn't." Roger pointed to his forehead. Murdock looked and gasped when he saw the bullet hole there. Yet, for some reason, this calmed Murdock down a little.

"So, you're a ghost haunting me?"

"Not really" Roger said as he planted himself on Murdock's bed. "It's …complicated, but anyways, what happened to you?" Roger poked the pilot's side, Murdock cringed again.

"Stop that!" Murdock pushed Roger's hand away. He felt the coldness on the ghost like figure's skin, Murdock gasped a little when his hand didn't go through, it seemed like Roger was actually there. That he was real.

"I told you it was complicated" Roger said. "Answer my question"

"I was shot by the Vietcong that killed you."

"That bastard!" Roger jumped up from the bed "I'm going to haunt that guy's ass!" Roger turned to walk away when Murdock grabbed his dirt filled clothes.

"Wait" Murdock said louder than he thought and noticed a patient stir. Roger turned and smiled, Murdock felt himself tearing up. "Don't leave me…again" Roger sat back down and stroked Murdock's hair.

"You can't always get what you want" Roger sang "I came to visit you because I knew you were upset, and if you want, I can keep coming." Roger said while petting Murdock's hair. Murdock closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape. Roger's cold hand felt nice against Murdock's skin, Murdock didn't want it to end.

"Promise?" Murdock asked quietly. Roger leaned and kissed Murdock on his forehead. The kiss sent chills down Murdock's spine, Roger's lips were frozen, but Murdock loved it.

"Promise…" Roger whispered. Murdock smiled while his eyes were still closed. He finally opened them and saw nothing there. Murdock's heart wrenched, he knew it couldn't be real. He lifted his hand to his face to muffle his tears. He felt something in his hands; he opened his palm and saw Roger's dog tags. He never grabbed them. Murdock then knew that Roger was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Murdock was pacing the room again. Face still on the bed looking confused.

"it's not like him to be late." Murdock said while pacing.

"Who's late?" Face asked. Murdock didn't answer, just kept pacing. Face was aggravated and stood up.

"Where is he? I need to know, I need to know."

"Need to know what? Who's he?"

"I need to know, I need to know" Murdock was suddenly stopped by Peck's hands holding his face.

"Stop," Face raised his voice "you're making me crazy."

Murdock just stood there with wide eyes, Face stared at him. "Now, who are you waiting for, why is he late and what is it that you so desperately need to know?" Face didn't let go of Murdock, he had always had feelings for Murdock, but you know, don't ask, don't tell. Murdock never asked, Face never told. But now, all Face wanted to do was hold Murdock tight and comfort him, but he was afraid to. Murdock stared at him for awhile until he let out a heavy sigh.

"Roger, I'm waiting for Roger, he comes to visit me sometimes and he's usually on time, but this time, he isn't, and I need to know if…if he really cares." Murdock looked so sad, Face didn't like seeing him that way. "I just…I just miss him, he always leaves and I'm alone and I just get so damn crazy."

"That's cause you are crazy" Face smiled.

"Roger started it!" Murdock started buy was cut off by Face's lips against his. Murdock's eyes widened but then slowly closed. Face's tongue demanded entry and Murdock obliged. It felt so warm it entranced Murdock. He opened his eyes a little and saw a figure in the corner of the room. Murdock jumped backwards.

"R-Roger!"

"What the fuck is this?" Roger was glaring at Murdock.

"I-I" Murdock looked at the shocked Face and then back at Roger. Face turned to see what Murdock was looking at, there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter guys ^^ Hope you all enjoyed!

"R-Roger, I-I…please don't get mad." Murdock said while walking backwards, his breathing was becoming erratic, Face just stood there shocked. No one was in the room but them. Murdock was starting to panic, whatever was making him scared, needed to go. Face walked in front at Murdock, he tried to calm him down.

"Murdock, nothing's there"

"Roger's right there! Please, Roger! I didn't mean it…don't you see him? Face! Explain to him!" Murdock was hyperventilating. Face was taken aback by the comment. It hurt that Murdock didn't return his feelings. Murdock finally ran out of room and backed into the wall. Face walked up to Murdock. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Face shook the pilot, desperate to break that fearful, sorrowful look in Murdock's eyes.

"Murdock. Murdock."

The traumatized man finally tore his gaze away from the empty spot in the doorway, his big eyes darting from Face's back to the door, then back to Face. "He's..." He swallowed and continued hoarsely, "He's angry. Can't you hear him? He's yelling and-" He stopped, listening to his invisible tormentor again. "No, no, he's not- we weren't- please, Roger, calm down-" He trained that tragic stare on the conman once more. "You- you should let me go. Please, Face, let go or he'll hurt you. Please."

"He can't hurt me, Murdock." Face tightened his grip as the pilot twisted, trying to get away. Face noticed the dog tags in Murdock's right hand. Face grabbed Murdock's hand; Face leaned in close to Murdock.

"Murdock" Face whispered "let go of the tags"

Murdock shook his head

"No, no, he'll be mad"

"I'm already mad! Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Murdock! You better tell him to leave!" Roger yelled. Murdock flinched from the harshness in his voice, he had never seen Roger this way.

"Face, I think you should leave…Roger might hurt us"

"I don't give a damn what Roger thinks!" Face yelled "I don't want to hear his name again!" Face smacked his lips against Murdock's again, it was the only way to keep him quiet. The sweet taste had Murdock forget for a moment that Roger was there watching all this.

"That bastard!" Roger started to storm over to Murdock, Murdock's eyes widened, was Roger really going to hurt him? Face lifted his hand above his head. Murdock didn't know what was going on. Their lips locked together still. Face then pryed open Murdock's fingers. The dog tags slipping out of his grasp. Murdock could see Roger coming closer, the anger flickering in his eyes. He stretched out his arm to grab Murdock when there was a loud KLANK. Roger stopped in his tracks, his hand inches away from Murdock's face. Roger then looked at Murdock shocked and then disappeared. Murdock felt tears sting his eyes again. Face broke his kiss and looked at Murdock with concern in his eyes.

"Is he gone?" Face asked him quietly. Murdock nodded while tears streamed down his face.

"He-he was my best friend, maybe my only friend, and now he's gone…gone" Murdock trailed off as he hid his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do…what do I do? Facey…"

Face just wanted to just hold Murdock tight. He figured he went too far when he kissed him and made his 'friend' go away. Face looked down at the dog tags, he then decided Roger wasn't going to bother them anymore. He grabbed the dog tags and went to the window.

"What are you doing!" Murdock yelled, he ran to Face and tried to grab the tags out from Face's hand but he couldn't reach.

"I'm teaching Roger a lesson." Face stretched out his arm and dropped the tags. Murdock just stood there shocked. Face smirked. "You don't need to hang on to the past Murdock; we've all had our fair share of death in the war. It's all over now, we have each other, you, BA, Hannibal…and me." Face went to kiss him again. Murdock moved away.

"Face…you keep doing that."

"Would you like me to do something else?" Face smirked, those dashing looks can make any girl fall, was doing the same for Murdock. Murdock looked down at the ground. Face came in and kissed his neck. Murdock turned bright red. Murdock continued to suck on his neck, he ran his hand through Murdock's hair. Murdock tilted his head back so face could gain better access. Face slid his free hand under Murdock's shirt, gently teasing HM's nipple. Murdock gave a soft moan. Templeton continued to suck on Murdock's neck while he moved him to the bed, he pushed the pilot down. The suit case fell off the bed and made a large thud as it hit the ground, and the bible pages flew into the air around Face and Murdock. Face unbuttoned his shirt and moved on top of Murdock. Murdock stared as the pages gently fell everywhere. Face kissed Murdock's neck again. Face took off Murdock's shirt, he kissed along his chest. Face slid his hand down Murdock's side when he felt an uneven part of his skin. Face lifted his head to see a circular scar.

"That looks like it hurt." Face whispered, he looked at Murdock, he was looking away from Face.

"It hurt a lot…" Murdock said quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Face leaned and kissed the scar.

"What are you doing?" Murdock asked, blushing wildly.

"I'm kissing it better" Face continued to peck the scar. "There, all better…right?" Templeton lifted his head to see Murdock's face, it was bright red. He just nodded his head quickly, it made Face smile as he moved on to undo Murdock's belt. As soon as he pulled off Murdock's pants and underwear he heard Murdock speak.

"I got the scar from when Ro-"Murdock was gasped when he felt a squeeze on his cock.

"I told you I don't want to hear his name" Face said sternly as he rubbed Murdock's member. Murdock moaned loudly, Face grinned again and slipped his finger into Murdock. Murdock gasped at the sudden movement. Face moved his finger in and out, Murdock would let out moans every time Face would push in.

"I can't…take much more" Murdock said through pants. Face lifted Murdock's legs.

"Ready?" Face asked, it wouldn't matter the answer, but Murdock nodded his head quickly and Face pushed his member inside. Murdock arched his back and grabbed Face's shoulders, his fingers digging in deep. Face ignored the pain and pumped. Face grabbed Murdock's cock and rubbed it in time with his thrusts, soon there was a pattern. They both panted heavily as they reached their climax. Face came first then Murdock followed. Murdock's fingers slowly loosened, Face pulled out and lied down next to Murdock. Face kissed Murdock on the lips one more time, and Murdock kissed him back.

"See? You don't need invisible friends to love you, you have me…I love you" Face smiled, Murdock stared at him for a while and smiled back.

"I love you too Faceyman," Murdock leaned his head against Face's chest "And Billy loves you too." Face smiled and warpped his arms around Murdock, holding him tight, this is what he wanted the most out of everything. He was beyond happy, and that Roger wouldn't be in the way anymore. They stayed there for a while, quiet. Then Murdock finally spoke up

"Do you smell ammonia?"


End file.
